New order
by Startraveler93
Summary: Humanity and the Quarian people meet, creating an alliance that will challenge the council races superiority. With heroes on both sides struggling to protect their people their peoples, and keep watch over a threat more ancient than any of them could have imagined.
1. Prologue

New order

Prologue

 **Author's note: So this story, is based on "And the meek shall inherit the galaxy" from Full-paragon, if you haven't read it I advise you to, its an awesome story made by an awesome and creative author. So let me warn the people who have already read it I don't think I can hope to match Full-paragon, has a writer he is in a far higher than I, this story is based on his idea of first contact between humans and quarians but they're will be several differences between his story and mine so that I make it unique, so I hope you enjoy it. One of the differences is that I will be integrating some of today's factors and ideals in this story. By the way I was undecided about if I should make a male or female Shepard, and regarding that I decided to do something I personally haven't yet seen in any other fanfiction I've read, hope you enjoy my idea, it's a surprise I hope will satisfy the fans of both sexs.**

2 February 2157

Nania

Captain Nedru'Koris vas Nania, sat on his chair watching the stars, most quarians stopped looking at the stars after a few years of their lives, since they soon became a common sight, but unlike most quarians Nedru was still able to look at the stars, simply to look at them, and marvel at them in wonder, the wonder of creation itself, each of those stars at the potential to enable the creation of life, sapient or otherwise, and therefore had the potential for the birth of an entirely new civilization, which in turns would create new cultures and faiths. Nedru loved to study everything that was the fruit of creation, wether it was a planet's plant and animal life, or it's mineral treasures, or the cultures, religions and technologys created by different species or simply they're biology, Nedru wanted to learn all above them, that was one of the reasons when he ended his Pilgrimage he applied to serve in the Nania, a vessel from the special projects fleets, well it wasn't a fleet per se but yes a small group of research vessels for the migrant fleet.

Their mandate was to research anything that could benefit the fleet therefore there wasn't a lot of room to do free scientific research, therefore research was done out of necessity rather than curiosity, much to Nedru's chagrin, the quarians have always been a very curious race, in fact they were considered the most curious race of all, after the geth uprising the council punished the quarians for that curiosity which created the geth, has a result the council considered curiosity as a weakness and something dangerous, while from Nedru's point of view curiosity is what made the quarians great, in the past they were a great civilization so advanced that they created a complex form of synthetic intelligence, the geth, and they weren't even true AI, to the point the quarians were has advanced has the salarians. Unfortunately the quarians allowed they're fear of the council cloud they're judgment when dealing with the geth. The council had convinced the quarians, on first contact, that synthetic life would inevitably rise up against they're creators, and the quarians, who were young at the time, accepted that is being true rather than attempting to find that out if it was true, so when the geth rebelled rather than trying to understand the geth, they allowed the council's ignorance and they're own fear of the council to cloud they're juggement, and now they were nomads. But in a way Nedru though the conflict had humbled the quarians to their own arrogance, and it made them into a society almost free of crime were every individual cared not only about each other but yes the good of all the fleet, plus it was rare for a quarian to know greed, so in his eyes they had become a better people, now if they could only forgive their children, the geth, that would be perfect.

Nedru was trying to do just that, he hand his crew had being conducting research into artificial intelligence, with the blessing of the conclave and the admiralty board which were hoping to create a weapon against the geth, although they were forbidden to create AI, Nedru simply hoped this research would lead them to better understand the geth and how to make peace with them. For the fleet security this research had to be made in secret, otherwise the council might decide to intervene and punish the fleet, that's why he and crew were away from the fleet in this mostly unfrequented region of the attican traverse.

Nedru's views about the geth had won him a great deal of resentment amongst his fellow quarians who often saw him has a geth sympathizer, whoever over time he had managed to convert most of his crew to his views to the point he had taught them to his own son Zaal, and even a few captain's and their crews supported him, but they were still minority amongst the quarian, it became clear to Nedru that synthetic life would have to prove itself trustworthy before they embraced the geth has children. Even so he still hoped the quarian's fate to wander the stars would change.

Almost has if the creator himself was answering him, his cabin's com just sounded.

"What is it?" answered Nedru.

"Captain, ensign Raan speaking. We just detected some unusual readings in this systems, and it would be better if you came check it out."

"I'll be there in a minute"

He took is eyes away from the window and exit is small chamber, passed the curtain that covered the front entrance of his room, quarians didn't use doors in their rooms since they had no secrets from each other. He crossed into the corridor were there several cubic quarters, all with curtains of different colors. He crossed the corridor and just six meters after that stood the bridge, crossed passed Han'gerrel, the young quarian standing at attention before him. Gerrel and Rael'zorah had both been young troublemakers who had disobeyed orders when one of their freighters had been attacked by pirate, instead of holding position they attacked the pirates and rescued the freighter, the crew called them heroes, the brass called them idiots and pined medals in their suits and then sent them on their pilgrimages earlier then they would normally have. Unfortunately for them the brass was still a little angry with them now that they returned from their travels, to teach them some humility they decided to send them to one quarians most despised by all to serve under him for a few months, before they were allowed to join a crew of their chosing, and that quarian had been Nedru, has for Raan vas tonbay, she was a friend of Rael who had requested a special leave to surve under Nedru in order to offer moral support to his friend, serving under the geth lover and all. So they were pleasantly surprised to discover that despite Nedru's views on the geth, he was ultimately a dedicated captain who loved is crew and his people, and would do almost anything for them.

So although they did not share Nedru's viewpoint they respected him has a captain.

"At ease Gerrel, otherwise your arm might burst out of your suit." Said Nedru.

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

Nedru could hear Rael laugh behind "Forgive Gerrel he his simply hoping that by follow protocol in every ship in the fleet, even a science vessel, he will be able to reach admiral of the heavy fleet."

Nedru's eyes grew wide "Really Gerrel, I didn't know you had such high ambitions."

"Yes sir, I hope to one day be able to protect the fleet."

"I'm sure you will one day do so and much more."

He almost though he could see the young quarian blush under his helmet. "Thank you sir I shall do my best for the quarian people."

"If you are finished dating each other, there is something you should see captain." Said an amused Raan.

"What have we got."

"I have detected a surge of energy coming from the relay number 314."

That was strange, what the thought that came to Nedru's mind. "What kind of surge?"

"Well I'm detecting a surge of electromagnetic and dark energy."

That got Rael's attention. "Then it probably means that the relay is being activated."

That was crazy though Nedru, who would be foolish enough to open a mass relay so near turian territory, however was doing it was asking for trouble for the turians who wouldn't be forgiving of such a transgression. "Who is doing it?"

"Unknown." Answered Raan "I'm not detecting any ships, whoever is doing it must be on the other side."

"No, could it be…" said an astonished Gerrel.

"Yes Gerrel this can only mean a first contact." Said Rael who hadn't lost his composure. "Now it remains to be seen what should we do about it?"

Raan was quick to answer "We should report this information to the council, they might get grateful and give us a reward."

An angry Gerrel said "What why? So that the council can unleash the turians on them? Plus I find doubtful the council would give us any sort of reward."

Nedru had to think fast, a turian patrol might come by and find the relay open and then their opportunity would go away, even so he could deny how attractive the prospect of a first contact was. Since he was a little boy he dreamed of making a first contact with a new alien race, but he had to remind himself that this wasn't about what he wanted, it was about what was good for the quarian people. "Although I agree with Raan that we could receive a reward from the council for reporting this, I believe it would serve the interests of the fleet for us to make first contact."

Raan was quite surprised at this. "How exactly is making first contact in the interest of the migrant fleet?"

"If we make first contact we will be the ones introducing this new race to the galactic society, meaning he will be able to present the quarian people to them like who we really are instead of being presented has beggars and thieves like the council races make us out to it, plus we can offer them some advancements all of which might win theses new alien's trust and make them a valuable ally."

Rael intervened. "The captain right an ally would be more valuable than some ships, or element zero the council would give us so they could continue to despise us afterwards."

"What if they turn out to be a violent species?" said a worried Raan.

"We will take precaution, and be ready to flee the moment we notice something dangerous."

Raan though about it and then answered "Very well, I'm convinced the rewards outweigh the risk."

Nedru smiled under his helmet, for better or for worst this day was about to be an historic day for the quarian people, with the ancestors, or whatever divine being watching over them, willing the fortune of their people will change, this might be the first step for rebuilding their civilization. With strength in him he addressed the whole bridge. "Okay people bring towards the relay, Gerrel go notify the other officers and tell them I want everyone at their post in case something goes wrong, Rael I want you ready to prepare a way to communicate with the aliens."

"Yes sir." They both said.

Has everyone hurried to their posts the ship flew silently towards the relay, and has it did so Nedru couldn't help but wonder how would theses aliens be like, he was looking forward to finding out.

…

Exploration ship new sun

Hannah Shepard looked out the window and looked at the stars and wondered which of them would humanity visit next. Humanity had made great progress since European Union scientists had discovered the prothean archives on Mars in 2148, the scientist had come from the first settlement on Mars and had discovered the archives in the south pole. That discovery caught the attention of humanity has a whole and a committee was formed in order to know who should have the archives, eventually it led to the creation of the system alliance which was meant to represent humanity has whole in case of alien contact. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your point of view, that had yet to happen has a result the system alliance had yet to be taken seriously by the sovereign powers of Earth.

Hannah though otherwise, she believed in the alliance. In only eight years since they discovered the Charon relay the alliance had allowed humanity to spread and populate over four new worlds, gaining access to a wealth of resources. But more than that it united humanity in a way than had never been seen before, there was virtually no war no terrorism only peace, although poverty was still a problem it was slowly disappearing, and clean technologies had ended pollution. In other words humanity was experiencing a golden age and where intent on spreading it to other stars, has could be seen by the soon to be active relay.

She felt a gentle little hand touched hers, she looked down and saw her little boy John, or Johnny has she liked to call him. "What is that mommy?" he asked pointing at the mass relay.

"That my little panda, is a mass relay. It a gate to other stars built by the protheans, it allows us to travel to other worlds instantaneously."

"Will there be aliens there?" asked the little boy full of excitement.

"Possibly, we know the protheans existed at one point. They might still be out there and if not there could be other peoples willing to make friends with us."

"Will they have children with them?"

She smiled at that. "I'm sure they will and maybe you can play with them, maybe even with a girl you might like."

The boy had a big smile at that "Yyaaayyy, will my sister soon be here to meet them?"

She smiled and looked at her now very fat belly where her daughter was resting comfortably in safety while she prepared to be soon born. "Yes my sweet, your sister keeps kicking and kicking at me to get out like a little kangaroo, she wants to meet so you can go on and play and explore the galaxy togheter."

"Yyyaaayyyy" he put his lips near his mother's belly and said "You hear that little kangaroo, we will soon play and have adventures through the galaxy together, so please hurry up." And then he kissed the belly.

Hannah smiled; she could see her little Johnny, despite being only 2 years old, was going to be a great big brother.

And she Hannah was now a 22 year old woman. She had joined with the alliance navy at age 18, she had married Johnny's father at age 19 who was the assistant of a colonial entrepreneur and a year after that Johnny was born, unfortunately she and her husband Marc couldn't agree on the time he needed to spend with his sun, they had the spark of their months rekindled shortly nine months ago, but after that they agreed it wasn't going to work out, so now they were both separated waiting for the divorce papers to arrive. She had kept custody of Johnny, both parents had agreed it would be best like that, and she had taken a second maternity leave from the alliance navy and taken a temporary job has a consultant for the captain of the New Sun, an exploration ship escorted by two frigates, and six civilian vessels now waiting to activate the relay, she couldn't bear the thought of waiting for her second child by doing nothing, that's why she had taken this job despite the fact she was already 9 months pregnant and despite the fact that her friends told her to go easy.

"Mommy, will are the aliens we a re going to meet be nice."

She smiled, "Yes my sweet I'm sure they will."

She hoped to God they would be, for the safety of both her children.

She was also aware that how humanity handled a first contact would determine how humanity would act when communicating with new alien species.

And has she though this she and her son watched the relay shine to life, opening humanity to a whole new world.

 **Authors note: Okay here is my prologue, hope you liked it. By the way, I wanted your opinion on something. Like the Meek shall inherit the galaxy, the humans and quarians will form an alliance that will grow to encompass other species, what I wanted to ask you is if you wish me to introduce new species, I already planned a few in my head, or do you prefer I remain only with the mass effect races. I will ask this again in the future has we get close to when this question is relevant.**

 **Another thing my story will differ from the one made by Full-paragon, is that I'm going to give a bigger role to the Earth nations, because I think they are underrated in mass effect because remember the alliance has yet to be taken seriously which means the Earth nations have more power.**


	2. Chapter 1

New order

Chapter 1

 **Author's notes: Ok so here is the first chapter of my story. So here it is finally, first contact between humans and quarians. By the way if any of you are fans of the creature of "the creature of the black lagoon" movie, you might want to check my other stories. I think the Gillman should have more fanfiction, surprisingly less than 10 authors write about the movie. So you might want to check it.**

…

Bridge of the Nania 02/02/2157

Captain Nedru watched in anticipation has his ship flew towards the mass relay, he looked at his crew and was proud to say that they were all focusing on their tasks despite the obvious nervousness that had befallen them. Despite everything that could go wrong he had a feeling that this would go right, that something might happen for the quarian people. He didn't know how to explain it, he just felt it. And his crew's attitude only reinforced that feeling.

His thoughts were interrupted by Raan "Were almost to the relay."

"Good how long?"

She looked at the consoles in front of her. "We will be through the relay in five, four, three, two, one…"

He suddenly felt the sense of vertigo has they accelerated at several times the speed of light and were instantly propelled thousands of light years in front of them. And then a whole new set of stars appeared in front of them.

Nedru didn't waist any time. "Raan scan the region around the relay, and tell me what you see."

She immediately went to work on her console. "Kheela" she exclaimed. "It appears were indeed in a first contact situation captain. I'm detecting nine vessels, their design is completely foreign it doesn't match any ship ever encountered before."

Nedru couldn't believe a first contact, he's boyhood dream had come true, but still he had to put the safety of his crew first. "Do they have any weapons?"

Raan did quickly a second scan. "Only two of them, one frigate class and a cruiser class, the rest appear to be cargo ships and either civilian ships or science vessels."

This was the moment he had to start giving a good impression to this new species. "Take us towards them, and do it slowly, plus open the exhaust vants so they can detect the heat from our ships so that we may let them know we are here."

New Sun

Hannah could hear the alarm echo through the ship has soon has she saw the mysterious ship appear through the mass relay. She couldn't believe an actual alien contact, and right when she had decided to take Jonny with her.

She only brought Jonny because she didn't actually think something like this would happen during her maternity leave, but now that she though about it she may have brought her two children into a dangerous situation.

She cursed herself for her shortsightedness.

"Look mommy, a lollipop shaped ship. Is that the aliens?"

She grabbed him and rushed towards the nearest elevator. "Mommy are they aliens."

"I don't know little panda, they may be." She said in a sherry voice to hide both her excitement and especially her fear."

" Yyyaaayyy. Why don't we go talk to them then."

She smiled "You're a smart kid, why don't you tell me."

The boy put is finger in front of his mouth and concentrated like if he was deep in though, until he answered. "Because we have first be able to find a way to talk to them, and also because we have to make sure they and us don't carry bugs that could kill each other."

She smiled until she showed her teeth. "See I told you are a very smart boy."

He giggled. "Every kids could know that, he said."

And he was modest too her little Jonny. "So were are you taking me mommy."

"To the infirmary to see doctor Marceau. You like doctor Marceau."

He looked at her with delight in his eyes. "Yes, she always gives me a chocolate croissant."

"You can eat two, don't make yourself sick."

"I won't mummy."

They finally arrived at the infirmary, were Hannah saw doctor Marceau with an alarmed looked on her face. "Hannah what is going on? Is really a first contact."

Hannah put Jonny on the floor. "Sorry Elizabeth, all I know is that a strange looking ship has come from the relay. Could please take care of Jonny again, I should already be at my post."

Marceau face immediately turned from shocked to tender "Of course, he will be no bother."

"Thank you so much Elizabeth." She turned and went back in the elevator and has the door closed she heard Marceau. "Now I have something here for you little angel."

Then the door finally closed and she felt herself being pulled up. She didn't like to leave Jonny but captain Bongi Naidoo needed her. Boy, a first contact, she made a prayer to God so that theses aliens would be peaceful.

She finally arrived at the bridge, where she was proud to see that, despite this not being a military vessel, everyone was at organized and at their posts although there was a lot of talk. She could hear the word alien and first contact repeated several times. Until she finally reached captain Bongi Naidoo, a tall African man looking out the window.

She immediately though about her tardiness. "Sorry for my tardiness captain, I had to leave Jonny in the care of Dr Marceau."

"Don't worry Shepard, I figured has much you have a sun to take care of, and soon to have a daughter." He turned and smiled at her.

"Thank you sir, but even so…"

"Even so nothing. In fact if I didn't know you would protest you would be resting right know. But I know you're a carrier woman so I'm not going to order you to rest."

She smiled back "Thank you sir. Is this really a first contact, and not some sort of Alliance joke" Everyone froze waiting for his answer to the question everyone was wondering.

Naidoo, look at her than to a communications officer "Open a channel to the cruiser SSV Lisbon, admiral Vasyli Ivanov."

The officer immediately got to work "Channel open sir."

And the hologram of an tall slim man with curly hair appeared, his eyes shone with experience of years of command. "Bongi, my friend. I supposed you, and the other captains of the fleet are calling me to learn about our new visitors.

Naidoo smiled. "Indeed Vasyli we are all wondering if this is really a first contact or some elaborate prank."

"I've just spoken to Alliance command. And they have confirmed this is no joke, this is really a first contact." The whole crew began to whisper at this answer.

Then Naidoo asked "Then how do he proceed?"

Ivanov looked him in the eyes and said. "I supposed your sensor analysts have already determined the vessel has started emitting a lot of heat through what they believe is their exhaust ports?"

"Indeed they have. This may a way for them to make sure we see them, which means they're intention are not hostile."

Ivanov nodded. "I agree. Plus the vessel seems lightly armed, and it's a frigate, clearly they're not here to fight." Hannah could hear signs of relief from many on the bridge, she could even feel her heart calming down.

Ivanov continued. "Has per first contact protocol a civilian ship will make the first contact, your ship Naidoo. We will be sending the first contact materials to you by shuttle."

Ivanov was speechless. "Thank you admiral, it's an honor for both me and my crew."

"I also will be sending six marines just in case. I know you and your crew can do this Naidoo, today you and your crew will represent humanity has a whole, makes of proud."

Naidoo saluted. "Thank you, sir. We will." And the whole bridge, including Hannah saluted.

"Sirs" said one of the sensors analyst. "The ship has just stopped 600 km from the fleet."

Ivanov smiled "Seems they are waiting for us to react, well it's your move Naidoo. Ivanov out." And his hologram turned off.

Naidoo immediately got to work. "Has per first contact protocol our first order of business is to try and establish a basic form of communication."

"Yes" confirmed Hannah. "According to protocol we should start with visual communication."

"Very well Hannah let's start by doing light signals and see their response."

...

Nania

"We've stopped 600km from them captain." Said Raan. "What do we do now?"

Nedru got up from his command chair. "Now we wait for them to do something."

Gerrel approached him. "Shouldn't we have the weapons and kinetic barriers activated just in case."

"No, it might be either interpreted has sign of caution or it could be interpreted has a sign of attack. Keep the crew at their posts ready to activate them but only if something goes wrong. Plus if something did go wrong speed would be our best bet to get out of here, I doubt we would be a match for that cruiser."

"Size isn't everything sir."

Nedru smiled and answered playfully "I know that young one."

Suddenly they saw the bigger ship light the lights of its projectors, turning them on and of and in different colors, first white, then yellow, then blue.

"What does this mean" asked Gerrel.

"I think they are trying to communicate with light signals." Hypothesized Raan.

"Then let's answer back with quarian signals. Raan prepare the ship's lights."

Raan turned to him. "And what am I supposed to say."

"Start by hello."

She did so and the Nania answered the new sun with it's own signal. This exercice continued for about six minutes until suddenly the new sun stopped transmitting and instead started to radio strange sounds over the ship's intercom.

"What are this sounds." Asked Raan.

Rael stepped forward. "Sounds like musical instruments."

Gerrel was astounded "Music, they're playing music?"

They had no way of knowing they were actually listening to an orchestra of Beethoven.

"Shall I answer back in the same manner?" asked Raal.

"No. Let's dial things up a bit, try playing an old quarian opera from the homeworld."

She did has she was told.

…

New sun

Hannah and the captain listening has they heard a loud but voice sing what appeared to be, by it's tone, has a love song, at least by human standards. "It's beautiful"

Naidoo smiled at her. "Yes it is. So they have art, there something our species have in common."

"Maybe we should take it to the next level and invite them in?"

"Now there's an idea."

…

Nania

The crew listened to what appeared to be the alien's version of opera. Then Raan said "Captain I just received a data package from the alien ship, it appears to be a linguistics database and docking instructions for a shuttle.

Nedru smiled, this is what he had been hoping for. "Apparently they are offering us an invitation into their ship."

"Or it could be a trap." Suggested Gerrel.

"Must you be so negative, Gerrel?" asked Rael.

"It's called being cautious." Criticized Gerrel.

"Don't worry Gerrel because you, Rael and Zaal are coming with me."

"You're really sure that's wise, sir?" asked a concerned Gerrel.

"Sure, no. But if we are to establish good relations with this species then were going to have to start trusting each other.

Report to the docking bay with Zaal plus two marines, only bring light weapons, we don't want to alarm them."

…

"Sir, a shuttle has left the aliens ship it´s headed towards landing bay two."

"Then let's go down there shall we Hannah, I want my senior staff plus four marines in docking bay two, tell them to bring only their pistols."

"Yes sir."

They both went down in the elevator then marched through the corridors of the ship until they reached landing bay two, where the stars could be seen through the mass effect field which kept the atmosphere inside the ship. Most of the senior staff were there including doctor Marceau. "Don't worry" she said. "I left Jonny with one of my nurses. Could you imagine this, first contact with a new people, so exciting."

Hannah smiled and nodded in agreement.

Plus she could see the camera crews were reading themselves to start filming, it would be directly broadcasted to Alliance command, and if it went well it would be released to the public.

She and Naidoo stood before all of them staring at the stars, until finally they saw the shuttle fly towards them. It flew pass the mass effect field and landed in front of them in their landing bay.

Hannah watched the door to the shuttle to reveal five strange aliens. The aliens came out and she could see they were covered in what appeared to be envirosuits, plus they only three fingers, on their hands, and two enormous toes in the shape of claws in their feet. Not to mention their knees were bent and they were slightly shorter than the average human.

The aliens locked at them with what appeared to be luminescent eyes, and suddenly the look of they're eyes was that of shock. And they began speaking to each other very fast.

Hannah and Naidoo looked at each other, afraid they had done something to alarm the aliens. But then the aliens in the clear blue suit, who appeared to be the leader, silenced the others and approached them. Naidoo then went forward and then something strange happened, has soon Naidoo raised his hand, in order to invite the alien to shake it, the alien did the same and they both stopped. Both Naidoo and the alien seemed to be amazed that they're species seemed to share the same greeting, then they slowly proceeded to shake hands.

Then they both gave each other some space. And Naidoo proceeded to open a dialogue, "We want peace with you."

Towards each the alien answered, "Ma nika di no li glarok." (We come to you in peace.)

"Yes we want peace, peace, peace."

"Pesse, pesse, passe?" the alien said in a confused look.

Naidoo called a young man had several sketches in his hands. The man took one of the sketches, which showed two human being shaking hands.

"Ah" the alien said. "Glarok"

Naidoo smiled and nodded his understanding. Then he pointed at himself, "Human, I'm human." Then at Hannah. "Human" then he pointed at the rests of his crew humans." Then he opened his arms wide and said "Humanity."

The alien then pointed at himself and said "quarian" and then at the rest of his crew, "quarians".

So these alien's name were quarian, what a strange name though Hannah. But then the alien made a strange orange device appear on his left arm, the quarian touched a few buttons and then the hologram of what appeared to be a human appeared. But then on closer inspection what was surprise to see that it wasn't a human, since it only had three thingers, in its hand, to toes in it's feet, bent knees it had a strange looking ear but moe remarkable of all it some strange beautiful natral markings in it's torso, the base of it's neck, and the upper part of it's skull right descending to the eyes. These markings, although strange, made the creature look beautiful.

The alien pointed at the hologram, and said "quarian" then he pointed at his companions and repeated the word.

Everyone of Hannah's colleague gasped in amazement, including Naidoo, has they realized the creature in the hologram was the quarian's true form. Hannah now understood why the quarians had been so shocked when they first saw them, both species looked very similar.

"How is this possible" asked Naidoo. "Aside from the hands, knees, feet, ears, eyes, and those strange markings they look just like us. They even have hair, and the same handshake that we do."

Hannah though about what she remembered from her biology class. "It is possible their specie's ancestors were primates just like ours, and that both our species followed a similar evolutionary path which favored the development of our common forms."

"That's possible?"

"It's theoretically possible, it would one chance in a billion, but still it's possible."

Naidoo smiled. "Would you look at that, one in a billion chance of us meeting a species who looks just like us. Some would say that this was fate, maybe even a divine will."

Hannah though about it, she was a catholic and has such believed there was more to the universe than simple biology. In fact most people were believers, even scientists, the most prominent and widespread religions being Christianity, Judaism, Islam, and Buddhism. The reason for this was because in the 2010s, several scientists couldn't explain how DNA was formed, they said it was too perfect to be just random, since it was able to store trillions of terabytes of information, so it was essentially a biological super computer, so elegant so perfect they concluded it had to have been made by someone. Adding to the fact, that the diversity of life on Earth and the colonies, they way life was able to evolve, to adapt to changing conditions, it all seemed like there was a divine plan in the motion, guiding the evolution of life. And finally the big bang, scientists had concluded that if the conditions of the universe had been 0,00000000001% different than life couldn't exist in the universe. It was almost if someone had regulated the universe to be good for life to prosper, and thus that the big bang had not been mere chance, but yes a deliberate of divine creation, from someone who existed before the universe.

This had created a rushed of religion, has people sought meaning to understand this divine creator. In fact a new religious movement emerged, called infinitarium. Infinitarium, was a religion that believed that all monotheists religion, (Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Buddhism, etc.) worshiped the same God, and the differences in those different faiths were only due to each culture's different interpretations, and that therefore they were all true. This faith brought peace, love and understanding leading to the hand of religious terrorists group, who had their lost support, leading to the members being defeated by united nations of different religions working together. And it lead to peace in the middle east, has Islamic countries officially recognized Israel has a sovereign state, and Israel in return showed more consideration to the Islamic people.

Hannah couldn't help but think that when the different religions back home heard they had just made contact with a species that looked just like humans. Most would likely consider it proof of God's divine will, and that this was fate.

Hannah was taken out of her thoughs when she heard Naidoo speaking. "Well Hannah, time to introduce ourselves."

He pointed to himself. "Bongi Naidoo. My name is Bongi Naidoo."

He then pointed his finger at Hannah. "Hannah Shepard. Her name his Hannah Shepard."

The alien pointed at Naidoo. "Bungi Neiduu" then at Hannah. "Hammah Shipard."

Naidoo laughted. "No, Bongi Naidoo and Hannah Shepard."

The quarian tried again "Bongi Naidoo and Hannah Shepard?"

"Yes" he smiled.

The quarians pointed at himself, "Nedru'Koris vas Nania" he said, he then pointed to the one with the pink white suit, "Rael'Zorah nar Leitia", then at the yellow suited one "Han'Gerrel nar Leitia", then at the pink smaller one, "Zaal'Koris nar Nania, ol nol."

Naidoo was puzzled "Ol nol?"

The quarian then pointed to Hannah's belly, "So nol".

Then it hit Hannah. "His child. So ol must be her child. And ol nol, must mean my child." She then turned to the quarian named Nedru. "Zall'Koris is Nedru'Koris child."

Nedru was puzzled. "Child?"

She pointed to her belly. "My child."

Nedru nodded his understanding. And then spoke to the one named Rael. Rael came forward, another one of those holographic devices came to life and his arm this time an hologram showing the picture of what appeared to be a female quarian, her belly was also fat like Hannah's. "Ol needu Emanga'zorah vs Raya." He then pointed at her belly "Ol nol, my child."

Hannah nooded "Emanga'zorah is mate to Rael."

Rael confirmed with his head.

Naidoo then asked a new question. "vas Nania?"

Nedru then pointed at the frigate outside. "Nania, ol golmu Nania."

Naidoo understood. "Ah your ship the Nania."

Nedru nodded affirmatively. And then Naidoo stretched his arms wide to indicate his ship. "New sun, my ship the New Sun."

Nedru showed his understanding. "New Sun, Bongi Naidoo vas New sun. Hannah Shepard vas New sun?"

Hannah suddenly understood. "They must mean the ship we work for or where we live in. Their culture appears to place high emphasis on ships."

Naidoo nodded his agreement. "Yes but why? And what does nar mean?"

"I think nar his a title for the young, you see Gerrel, Rael and Koris appear to be teenagers, maybe they must gain the title vas after they are considered adults."

"I don't know but I'm going to clarify that my working ship is the cruiser Saint Petersburg." She looked at Nedru and clarified, "No I am Hannah Shepard vas Saint Petersburg. A war ship."

"War ship?"

"War ship" she took her side arm slowly, showed it to Nedru, pointed at it, then at the ship. "War ship"

"Ah, mako golmu."

She nodded in affirmation.

Then Naidoo decide it was time to make things go a little faster. "Bring in the first contact gifts."

Two crewman approached, one carrying a box and the other pushing a crate. They left them beside the captain.

Naidoo opened the box and he took out of it what, at first glance, appeared to be little globe of Earth, small enough to fit in your hand, but on closer inspection Hannah knew it was actually a jewel. Everyone on Earth knew about the first contact gifts, they were intended to show the human artistic side. The jewel was a figure of earth with the green zones being made of green jade, the desert regions being made of pure gold, the oceans and seas being made of blue sapphire and the Polar Regions being made of white crystal. It was a masterpiece made by the artisans of different nations.

Naidoo approached Nedru and showed him the jewel, and took a datapad from his pocket were he put a picture of earth. "This is Earth, our home, Earth."

Nedru looked at it with marvel in his eyes, at jewel yes, but especial at the planet on the photo.

Naidoo continued "Earth, our home Earth, homeworld of humanity."

Nedru used once again the device on his arm. This time it showed a fleet of ships of various designs, some of them looked like the Nania, but what really caught the eyes of the crew were the three enormous ships, which had some sort of spheres linked to them, if you compared their size to that of the Nania looking ones, then this ships were far bigger than an alliance dreadnought. Boy how intelligent you must be to build such enormous ships.

Nedru continued "Quarian olga niitu ynol." Then he repeated. "Quarian home niitu ynol."

Hannah was puzzled. "Niitu Ynol."

Nedru opened his hands and touched the holograms of every ship "Ynol"

"Fleet, Ynol is fleet."

"And Niitu?" asked Naidoo.

In response the quarians started to move around while making gesture pretending to eat, sleep and read. Then turning back and doing the same.

Then it hit Hannah again "Migratory, they are a migratory species. I think they call they're fleet the migratory fleet or simply the migrant fleet."

Naidoo agreed. "Let's call it the migrant fleet then. It sounds better."

Hannah pointed to the hologram and said "migrant fleet."

Nedru repeated "Migrant fleet".

Naidoo then stepped forward and extended the Earth jewel. Nedru looked at him unsure what to do. "Gift, it's a gift for you and you people."

Nedru looked confused. "Gift?"

"Yes a gift take it."

Nedru took the jewel and when he made a move to return it, Naidoo raised is hand. "No, no it's a gift for you."

Nedru looked at him with, what appeared to Hannah, was gratitude in his eyes. And he uttered only a word "Nilo".

"You're welcome." Replied Naidoo.

After that was done Naidoo reached again in the box and took a laptop, he turned it on and showed Nedru several images of historic places on Earth, has well has ancient vehicles and machines. "Our history, our world for you to learn." And he gave it to Nedru.

Nedru nodded and accepted the gift he than took a little device from his pocket, which Hannah recognized has one of the holographic devices and extended it to Naidoo. "Nolo."

"A gift?"

"Li"

"Thank you." And he accepted the gift.

Finally Naidoo went for the went, he opened it and it contained two containers of purified eezo. The quarians gasped, apparently eezo was also a resource they needed.

Nedru once again looked graceful this time he inserted a data disk in his holographic device and clicked in some controls, apparently downloading something in it. He then removed the disk and offered him to Naidoo. "Codex" he said.

Naidoo said "thank you."

They then both raised their hands and shook them once again.

Naidoo then declared loud and clear. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

…

 **Author's note: Finally a first contact between humans and quarians, I hope you liked it because I put a lot of my time into it.**

 **Someone told me that an alliance between humans and quarian wouldn't be a match towards the council. My answer is to read the history books. History is full of small powers that have resisted stronger powers and won. Plus I personally think that Bioware seriously underestimated humanity in the game, that's why I'm giving a bigger role to the Earth nations. And finally the alliance between the quarians and the humans will grow to encompass other species, and there a few things, which are lore in the game, that could have given the alliance an advantage if they had played their carts right. What are those advantages? Well I dare you to guess, because I'm not giving you any spoilers. Plus I think it's fare to tell that unlike "And the meek shall inherit the galaxy" I'm going to dwell a lot in the first contact war, there are events in that conflict that will shape the future of the galaxy.**

 **By the way I really would appreciated if some of you told me where did you find this story, because I would like to know in which section of fanfiction its being published, I tried mass effect fanfiction but I didn't find it.**

 **Plus I've put a cover image in this story, along with two other stories, but for some reason they aren't showing up. If someone knows why and how to fix it please enlighten me, it would be appreciated. Especially since it worked for my two first fanfictions, so don't understand why it's not working for my three new ones.**

 **An finally if any of you are fans of the Gillman from the movie " creature of the black lagoon" movie, you might want to check my other stories. I think the Gillman should have more fanfiction, surprisingly less than 10 authors write about the it. So you might want to check it. I think the Gillman his a great character who deserves more stories, and if you haven't seen the movie please do, it's a great movie.**

 **And on a final note I've discovered the is another fanfiction called New order, it is a mass effect Halo crossover not be confused with my story.**


	3. Chapter 2

New order 2

Chapter 2

…

 **Author's note: I, so finally the next chapter. I hope it is worth the wait. By the way some of you may disagree with what I did in this chapter, it's just I believe that bioware has underestimated how important the different Earth governments would be, giving only protagonism to the system alliance. So in this story the Earth governments will have a greater presence and role and will be more powerful than they appear in the game, the reason is that the alliance wasn't taken seriously until first contact, has such the different governments were still dominant before first contact.**

Plaza of the Raya/Migrant fleet 04/02/2157

Angry and agitated voices could be heard over the Plaza, has members of the conclave debated what to do regarding the quarian ship Nania. The firm voice of admiral Ruru'Voss vas Raya, the senior member of the admiralty board, could be heard "Order, order" she said and everyone was silenced.

"May I remind you we are here to decide how we should proceed regarding the Nania? It's been two days since we heard from them."

"We should be sending the patrol fleet." Said Blu'Denno vas Qwibqwib, admiral of the civilian fleet. "They might need help, there could have been an accident or they could have been attacked by pirates."

"And if what if we send the patrol fleet only to find that the council captured them?" asked admiral Gon'Loru vas Neema of the heavy fleet. Then we wouldn't be able to deny they were researching illegal AI technology. If the council has them and we do nothing, then we will be able to pass it up has a rogue vessel, that was the plan and everyone on the Nania knew it, Koris included."

That got a shocked looked from admiral Laro'Grin vas Larima, admiral of the patrol fleet. "You're suggesting we leave them behind?" she critisised.

That got an angry look from Loru. "I would never suggest such a thing lightly, every quarian life is precious, but we must think of the good of the fleet. If we go search for the Nania and we end up finding the council instead that will be has good has admitting we were deliberately doing this research behind their backs. And then all the migrant fleet shall suffer."

They all went silent has they realized that Loru had a point. "I'm sorry. With any luck it his only captain Koris playing us a prank, he always trying to get the fleet's attention."

"I know Nedru'Koris" said admiral Galo'Xen vas elane, head of the special projects. "He wouldn't pull a stunt like this. It's not his way, plus he wouldn't threaten the security of the fleet with something that could cause mass panic."

Suddenly they were silenced by admiral Voss who raised her hand has she listened to something on her radio. "My ship's crew just picked up a message sent by the Nania."

That got the excitement going again, until Voss was forced to silence the crowd again. "I'm displaying it now."

She touched the console in front of her and an hologram of Nedru'Koris appeared and spoke.

"This is captain Nedru'Koris vas Nania. First of all let me apologize for the two days of silence you received from me and my crew, I guess it got you worried.

Well, let me reassure that nothing bad has happened, in fact much of the contrary."

That got everyone's attention who were eager to hear what good had come from these two days of silence.

"We were calmly continuing our work, when relay 314 suddenly went active from another system. Seeing the potential for a first contact I ordered my ship into the relay where we made contact with a new species called humanity, or humans has they call themselves individually. Here is an image of how they look like."

A hollow recording appeared showing captain Nedru talk with a tall dark skinned human, and short black haired and caucasian female human. The quarians in the room gasped has they saw how much their two species looked alike.

"I was shocked too to see they were very similar to us. Plus like us they appear to be a very curious and many of them appear to be very intelligent, they are learning quarian pretty fast, the ones we have been communicating with theses past two days already master a basic dialect of quarian. Has for me and my crew we already speak a basic English, one of the human's main languages. Even so Rael'Zorah is working on a proper translator for those who do not.

Technologically they appear at the same level has the turians which in itself is already impressive due to them being new comers.

Plus they offered us gifts and they have shown they may be willing to trade with us. I might be able to convince them to trade some of their resources that we need for technology. They appear to be willing to form an alliance with our people.

I hope you don't mind but to repay them for the gifts they gave us I gave them an omnitool and a copy of the codex in order to make them aware of the dangers of this galaxy.

On my personal recommendation is for the fleet to move into the 314 relay, the human system alliance, which is the organization representing the humans has a whole, has well has their major governments are sending delegations in the hopes of meeting with the fleet and escort it to Earth, the human homeworld, were if you agree negotiations will take place.

On a personal note, captains and admirals, I believe we should take this opportunity to make an ally of the humans. They would be our first ally since the Geth revolt, imagine it we have finally found a race willing to treat us has an equal, and it would be the opportunity to help guide the growth of this race. I know our people have become slow to trust outsiders but believe me when I say that theses people are worth the risk. Nedru'Koris out." And the hologram turned itself off.

There was a moment of silence, then the chaos was back in the room has discussion began between conclave members. "Order, order we shall have order" exclaimed Voss.

One of the conclave members rose "The geth lover had no…"

He was quickly cut off by Voss.

"You will address him by is proper name and rank." She angrily said.

"My apologies. Captain Nedru'Koris had no right to make first contact with another species on our behalf. He doesn't have the experience to do so. He put his entire crew at risk."

"Unfortunately I have to agree." Said Loru. "He overstepped his bounds."

"I disagreed." Said Xen. "He was facing a difficult situation either leave and let and risk the turians discovering the relay, and probably attacking this species for opening it, therefore losing our chance of an alliance. Or take leap of faith and meet this species first in order to secure relations. Koris did what was best for the fleet."

"I agree" proclaimed Voss. "Koris saw an opportunity for the fleet and he took it. We should make the most of it."

She could hear lot of Ayes in the crowd.

Which prompted Laro'Grin to intervene, "Plus think, according to Koris they are has advanced, or even more, has the turians. We could get some pretty useful technologies from this."

"Not to mention supplies" said Dunno. "Many of the ships in the fleet require spare parts and ressources, and if theses humans have them and are willing to part with them for new technologies then it's a bargain."

They could ear murmurs all over the plaza. Now came the time to decide and Voss couldn't do a thing to influence it, since this was a decision for the conclave to make, not the admiralty board, unless she and the other admirals were willing to overrule them. And they were not quite there yet.

"Please put your votes in your omnitools."

They all did so.

And now came the moment of truth. Voss activated her omnitool to see the result.

"The result of the vote is 68% in favor of establishing relations with humanity."

She knew that those who had refused were either to skeptical about having met friendly species, or simply didn't want to give Nedru'Koris more power.

"Then it is decided, the migrant fleet will set a course for relay 314."

…

Aboard the cruiser "Saint Petersburg" near the relay 314 05/02/2157

Rael'Zorah walked through the corridors of the cruiser "Saint Petersburg", admiral Vasyli Ivanov, captain Bongi Naidoo, and Hannah Shepard, carrying her son Jon, had been kind enough to invite Koris, his son Zaal, has well has Raan, and Gerrel to visit the cruiser. And so far he was impressed with what he saw. The "Saint Petersburg" was a beautiful ship, naturally it didn't compare to asari or salarians ships, but all the material and components he saw were completely new and evidently of very high quality, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of envy for what these humans had. These components would have done wonders for the migrant fleet, they were now reaching the warp core, when Rael couldn't contain is excitement no longer.

"You're technology is impressive my friends."

Fortunately the translators he developed were working, although Hannah already had a good grasp of quarian language.

They stopped and Hannah smiled. "Really, in terms of technology how would you compare us."

Rael looked at his captain Nedru, who nodded to him to answer truthfully. And so he did.

"Well in terms of technology ours is more advanced, no offence intended."

"None taken" replied Ivanov with a reassuring smile. "We've only just begun to take to the stars, but go on."

"And comparing to other species I'd say you are on the same level has the turians. You may even be slightly more advanced since your computer and medical technology seems superior to theirs, but I would have to examine it further to be certain.

By the way, you just said your species just took to the stars. How long is that exacly a century, or half a century maybe?"

Naidoo smiled and looked at Hannah. "Hannah do you think Jonny can answer that."

She laughed "He wouldn't let me hear the end of it if we didn't let him answer."

Little Jon Shepard jumped from his mother's arms, smiled triumphantly and said "Pay attention sirs and lady" he said looking at Raan. "I'm going to tell you how humanity found mass effect physics."

Rael looked at his companions and was glad to see they're body language told him they were interested and at the same time amused by the little boy.

"Humanity discovered prothean ruins on the planet mars, its a planet next to Earth, its red like a tomato which is a fruit fond on…"

"Jonny" his mother said "You're getting of topic."

She was glad to see the quarians didn't seem to mind.

"Oh right" said the boy. "I'll continue, so we found the protheans ruins in 2148, which made the Earth governments create the system alliance, a group made to represent humanity has a whole in case of alien contact, since for the first time humanity knew for sure it wasn't alone in the universe, and lead the colonization of new planets. A year later humans discovered the Charon relay in our home system, and since then we've been colonizing the mass relay network, since then 8 years have passed."

The Rael couldn't help but gasp with shock, and so did his companions, which seemed to alarm the humans, they probably though they had offended them. Even Rael asked:

"How many worlds have you colonized since then?"

Jon, oblivious to the quarian's shock, immediately answered: "Four habitable worlds, not to mention a military fleet of 200 vessels."

Rael looked at the humans who seemed to be getting worried. Fortunately Nedru was quick to answer. "Sorry about that, please forgive our shock."

Naidoo quickly asked. "We haven't done anything to offend you? Have we?"

"No, no we were just amazed and intrigued at how your species could so quickly."

Hannah seemed intrigued. "Is it that uncommon."

"Actually its unheard off for a species to have more than one colony, or more than just a few dozen military vessels or to reach your level of technology during the first century of space colonization. Your species is the first to do so, and in only 8 years. It is also unheard of for a race to develop dreadnoughts during the first century. But I doubt you have those."

Rael saw that Hannah, Naidoo And Ivanov were looking at each in a complicit way. Suddenly Nedru's and his companions bright eyes grew wider. "Oh don't tell me."

Hannah smiled "I'm afraid we must. The Alliance currently has 4 dreadnoughts with 2 under construction. The European, and the African unions have 6 each, India and the South American Federation have 4 each, China has 3 and the United North American States and Russia have 2 each. So in total we have number of 31 dreadnoughts, with two under construction."

"Kheela" exclaimed Raan. "31 in such a short a time."

Naidoo quickly said. "Actually we could have more, but we instead we used many of the resources needed to build a dreadnought to build carriers."

Rael was confused by this, but before he could ask the question is friend Han'Gerrel spoke. "What's a carrier."

Rael could see the astonished look on the human's face. "You don't know about carries."

Zaal Koris answered. "We've never heard of this type of ship."

"Very well I'll explain to you. The first carriers were ocean ships who carried planes into battle. Today they are spaceships the size of dreadnoughts designed to carry hundreds of fighters and interceptors into battle, while keeping themselves away from battle since they are not has resilient has a dreadnought."

Gerrel seemed unimpressed. "They don't seem to be has effective has a dreadnought, you seem to be wasting resources who would be put to better use in a dreadnought."

Ivanov smiled. "On earth, when the first carriers were made people were also skeptical, in favor of big guns, but then the carriers showed their effectiveness during the second world war. So we are confident they can be useful in space."

Rael could see his companions were still skeptical, so was e, but captain Nedru'Koris seemed interested. "How many of thoses ships do you have.

"The alliance has 4 carriers, the European Union, India, the African union and the UNAS have 2 each, Russia and China have 1 each. That makes 14 carriers."

Koris seemed impressed. "Well I can't say if your carriers are effective or not. But one thing is for sure, you humans don't think like most races."

Hannah seemed to suddenly have a question. "You keep talking about other races, how many races are there and more importantly are they friendly? Are you on good terms with them?" She looked at her son and her belly when she asked. Rael realized she was concerned for her children.

Unfortunately Hannah had just asked the very question he had feared to answer. Who were the quarians to the other races? He nervously looked at his captain who replied to the humans.

"Is there someplace we can talk in private."

The humans suddenly had concerned looks on their faces, they had probably sensed the Rael's and the other quarian's anxiety.

"Sure, the conference room, follow me this way." Said Ivanov.

On the way Hannah stopped a crewman and asked if she could take little Jonny to their doctor. The crewman soon disappeared with Jonny protesting in her arms.

Has they walked Rael approached his captain and talked in a low voice. "What do you intend to tell them?"

Nedru didn't look at him but he answered. "The truth."

That got a worried look from his son Zaal. "Are you sure father? I mean we are doing so well, if we tell them the truth they might be reluctant to be allies with us. They might see us has pariahs like the other races have done."

"I don't think so. But even if they do they deserve the truth. And if they don't hear it from us they will soon here it from the other races. At least if they hear from us they'll know the truth about who we are."

They finally reached the conference room, it was quite a large room with a big rectangular table, which had several chairs around it. There was a large window with a view for the stars and the mass relay.

"Please sit down." Invited Ivanov. Then they all took a seat.

"Now please start."

"First I would like to know what have learned from the codex?" asked Koris

Hannah answered. "Not much so far were still having trouble translating it."

"Very well, then I'll start at the beginning. Has you know the mass relays were built by the protheans."

The humans nodded in agreement.

"What you don't know is the protheans built the citadel, a massive space station which served has the capital of their empire, before they mysteriously vanished "

He activated his omnitool to show a hologram of the space station, the humans gasped in amazement. "Dear God" said Naidoo. "How big is that thing?"

"44.7 km" answered Koris.

"The citadel was discovered by the asari."

Suddenly the hologram of an asari appeared.

"They are the most advanced race in the galaxy and the oldest. They discovered more than 2000 years ago, they inhabited until they made contact with the salarian species."

This time the hologram of the amphibian species appeared.

"First contact was peaceful, and the asari suggested that both species created a union which would maintain peace throughout the galaxy and settle disputes. Which gave birth to the citadel council, which would be presided by only the two species you see here. Over time the council races made contact with several other species, including our own. These species would become associate citadel species."

"Meaning?" asked Hannah.

"Meaning they would benefit from the council's protection has long has they abide by the council's ruling."

Gerrel quickly said in an angry voice. "And if you brake the rules you suffer the consequences like our people did."

That got a look of surprise from the humans. "What do you mean?" asked Naidoo.

But before Gerrel could reply Raan spoke. "He means the council tends to take care of other species so long has they obey the council, but if a race no longer abides by their ruling. Then the council is quick to turn on them."

Hannah seemed ever more concerned. "But what did they do to your people."

Nedru'Koris quickly intervened. "I'm getting to that. First I must tell that since the council was established its composition only changed once. When the council was fighting a conflict known today has the Krogan rebellions, the turians appeared and helped the council win the war."

Holograms of both reptilian species appeared.

"You see the Krogan were blessed with a very high fertility rate. A single Krogan female could lay clutches of 1000 eggs per year, and if you had the fact Krogan can live to be more than 1000 years old, the result was a population explosion which allowed the Krogan to easily replenish their ranks. The council predicted they would lose the war unless this advantage was taken of the equation. So this led to the salarians creating a bioweapon called the genophage, which would render most female Krogan incapable of having children and the few who could would only have one in one thousand pregnancies viable."

Koris was silenced by a loud gasp coming from the humans, especially from Hannah.

"My God, but that's monstrous." Asked Hannah who couldn't imagine what she would do if someone endangered her children. Rael could see she was caressing her big belly. "I know they were at war, but attacking your enemy's unborn children its not only cowardice, its an abomination."

The quarians were set aback, they didn't expect these events to shock the humans in such a way.

"Forgive us" asked Ivanov. "Although we have been experiencing a century of peace we humans are no strangers to the horrors of war. Which has led to different laws be established to protect innocents from combat, such has the ban of bioweapons. Here in the alliance using such a weapon would constitute a war crime."

Raan spoke. "Unfortunately I don't think the council would care about that. They offer tell other species to adjust themselves to the citadel's rule but for them it's a one way street, they often show no consideration for the values of other said species."

Nedru'Koris spoke. "Has I was saying the salarians developed the genophage has a deterent. But unfortunately they gave the virus to the turians, and in war the turians show no quarter to an enemy, so they mass produced it and deployed it over the Krogan settlements. Unable, to replenish their numbers the Krogan surrendered.

The council rewarded the turians by offering them a place on the council, since then the council has been composed of these three species."

Naidoo was shocked. "They rewarded the turians for that?"

Koris nodded. "Well I suspect the fact that they had a fleet almost has big has the combined asari and salarians fleets, convinced the council they needed the turians on their side.

The turians are a militaristic race, they've conquered other races, which are now client races. And they are very strict about upholding council law, if they found you here they would shoot you."

"What" said a shocked Ivanov? "We've done them no harm. Why would they attack?"

"Because you violated the law that forbids the opening of a primary relay without permission from the council."

"Permission?" Said Hannah. "We have to ask permission to explore the stars. And how were we supposed to know about this law if we never encountered the council."

Nedru sighed "The turians unfortunately won't care about that logic, they tend to shoot first and ask questions later."

"That's a short sighted mistake, it provokes unnecessary confrontation." Said Ivanov.

"Unfortunately, although they would never admit it openly, the council race tend to consider themselves superior to the other races, which they call the lesser race. A pretty arrogant term if you ask me. In fact from what I've seen from your species so far I don't think the asari would like your people very much."

"Why?" asked Naidoo.

"Because you are too diverse. You see the council controls the other species by understanding their mentality, if you know well a specific species then you know they tend to be predictable, which is why the council as little difficulty imposing it's will to theirs.

Naturally there are exceptions in all species such has geniuses, and idiots, but essentially you can look at other species and make a reasonable guess has to their intelligences. But you humans seem to be to diverse to judge, meaning you're more individualistic than any other species, meaning the council would have problems predicting your specie's responses. And it's not just your intelligence, its your faiths, your cultures, your technology, your way, your languages, all of those are more diverse than those of any other species. Even the genetic samples you gave from your species, shows a genetic code very diverse, with the potential to several genetic responses to several genetic mutation, showing an incredible genetic malleability.

Hannah seemed stunned. "Are we that unusual."

"Indeed you are, you appear to be able to be has brash as a Krogan for one minute, and the next has diplomatic has an asari, or as duty bond has a turian.

But I digress so back to the subject at hand. Has I was saying the addition of the turians was the only time the council changed. After that several centuries of peace passed, up until almost 300 years ago.

But first I must warn you that there is a lot of debate between quarians about what I'm about to tell you, and that me, my son and most of my crew are part of a minority in the subject at hand."

Naidoo nodded. "We understand, please continue."

"Very well, we quarians originated from the planet Rannoch, it's a desert planet." A hologram of Rannoch appeared from Nedru's omnitool.

"This is where are species evolved for thousands of years, until our exile. You see our race has always had an affinity for artificial intelligence, but unfortunately or fortunately, depending on your point of view, this led us to create artificial beings we called the geth." The image of several geth variants appeared.

Bongi asked. "So you created artificial intelligences."

Raan was quick to reply. "No, the geth were not AIs, they had VIs programing within them. They were only different than VI because we linked them to one another to maximize efficiency. You see the geth are all connected to one another, allowing them to better work together, allowing them to share information between each other, basically the more of them there are, the smarter they are."

Ivanov asked "So it's a sort of hive mind?"

"In simplistic terms yes. But we also programmed them for self-improvement."

"So you created robots who could learn, like organics."

Nedru intervened "Yes, that's exactly like you said. We created them to learn in order to perform mundane, even dangerous tasks. We were skirting the bounds of the law, but we never did nothing that was actually illegal. The result was that the geth's intellect grew to such proportions that one day they started to ask questions such has "Am I alive? What is my purpose? Do I have a soul?" which caused a panic among our people.

Hannah asked "I see, you're ancestors were afraid they were developing sentience."

"Correct Hannah, they conclude that such an event could only lead to rebellion. And although they were not true AI, our ancestor feared the council's punishment for creating such an advanced synthetic intelligence. So decided to act first. A general order was sent through all quarian space to kill all geth."

"Not kill, deactivate, remember theses are simply machines not people." Said an angry Han'Gerrel.

Nedru said. "And here you have it, our dilemma. You see most quarians think like Gerrel here. That the geth are simply machines and therefore should be destroyed. While the minority that me and my crew are believe the geth are essentially our children and should attempt to make peace with them."

"Make peace with them? Does that mean you are still at war with them?" asked Hanna.

"No, you see when the shut down order was given the geth realized we were attacking them. So they took up weapons and resisted our ancestors. This led to a long war, most of what happened has been lost, but we do know that the geth managed to drive our people out of Rannoch and quarian space. Our people took whatever ship they could find and fled."

Nedru seemed pensive. "But didn't the council help you during the war? Or even after it?"

Rael was the one who answered. "No, they considered the war a quarian internal problem, brought about by our own shortsightedness, and refused to intervene. After the war we went for them for help but they turned us away, closed our embassy on the citadel and refused any aid to the quarian people."

Nedru picked up. "The ships that escaped were forced to gather together into the migrant fleet, a collection of fifty thousand quarian ship housing, all that's left of our people, which is seventeen million souls."

The three humans gasped, with looks of shock running through their faces.

"Only seventeen million left." Whispered Hannah.

"I don't understand." Asked Ivanov. "Why haven't settled on a new world?"

Raan replied. "Because unlike you we are a dextro based life form, and has a such we need an environment based on the same elements. And even then our immune systems are weak. You see, our planet lacked insect life and has such plants relied on animals and quarian to carry their spores to other plants, so our bodies evolved to adapt to infection rather than fight it off. So our bodies are extremely sensible to foreign soil, plus living in the sterile environment of the fleet for almost three centuries has ruined our immune systems."

"So that's why your wear suits."

"Correct captain, it would take us decades to readapt into our homeworld, in a foreign one it would take centuries.

Rael jumped in. "Also, once we discovered a planet now called Ekuna that was suitable for us. We went to ask the council for permission to settle it but they refused because we had already started settling it, and they threatened send the turian fleet to bomb our settlements. We were forced to leave without taking our materials, and the planet was instead given to the elcor."

Ivannov was quick to anger. "But you were the ones in need."

Nedru intervened. "Unfortunately the rest of the galaxy sees us has a nuisance, they think were all beggars and thieves."

"So what, they condemn your people to extinction?" said an angry Hannah.

Rael answered. "Apparently so. Please tell me you haven't developed artificial intelligence?"

The three humans exchanged uncomfortable looks between each other's. Which did nothing to ease Rael's, Raan's and Han's fears, or Nedru's and his son's excitement.

Nedru was the one who spoke first. "I'm afraid we must disappoint you."

Ivanov continued. "The alliance developed our first artificial intelligence last year her name is Eliza."

"However they have been widely used throughout the European Union for thirty years.

"What?" said an angry Gerrel. "You're telling us there is a nation on your planet who use AIs. Are they mad?"

Zaal quickly intervened. "Old your tongue Han, we are guests here, it is not up to us to judge."

"Not up to us to judge? We were the ones who suffered at the hands of synthetics."

"Shut up, both of you" declared Nedru. "Please enlighten us. How exactly does this European Union controls and treats their AIs."

Hannah proceeded to explaining. "Apparently they do not control them. They treat them has newborn children when they are created, educating them in their ways and the ways of compassion, love and faith. So that there is no mental difference between human and AI, in other words they educate them to become like them. While other countries are still debating whether or not to make AIs due to their potential dangers, in the EU they have equal rights to organics.

Nedru didn't believe what he was hearing. He was fascinated. "I see. And how come the EU is using AIs while other human powers have yet to embrace them."

Hannah seemed uncomfortable. "Well it's a complicated matter. You know that we humans weren't always united under the Alliance, in fact were still in the process of doing so, since before this first contact most countries had difficulty taking the Alliance seriousely. The reason was that we humans weren't a unified species. This resulted in several wars which divided our species even further, however the worst one were the two world wars."

"Sorry, you said world wars?" asked Rael.

"Yes theses war took place around the globe of our home planet Earth. But however the bulk of the fighting in both conflicts took place in the continent of Europe. Europe was often a continent divided by several nations, some of them were often at war with each other. However in 1914 the first world war started, and for four years it continued, causing the devastation of over 9 million combatants and 7 million civilian."

"Kheela, that's atrocious."

"Indeed, unfortunately we the allies won the war, the US, UK and France were left to decide the fate of the defeated nations, amongst them was Germany a powerful and prosperous nation. The US, UK and France could have chosen to show them mercy, to reconcile both nations but instead they chose to punish the Germans and steal their resources. Their colonies were taken and divided amongst the victors, some of their land was taken by France, the US took advantage to expand, and if that wasn't enough Germany was subjected to pay heavy reparations, despite the fact Germany didn't start the war, and they were forced to have a puppet government who kept the German people in misery and poverty, a decadent nation. Much like your council did to the Krogan.

The result was a destroyed nation unable to survive, which rather than create peace like the three powers claimed it only caused anger and resentment and suffering amongst the German people has they were without hope, creating the perfect place for Adolf Hitler to prosper. Hitler took control Germany, and restored its economy and military power, he fed the anger and resentment of the Germans against minorities in their country, and since he was the one wo fixed their economy they followed him in a second world war which once again devastated Europe, performing the genocide of several groups of people, amongst them the Jews who suffered over 5 million deaths but that did not even compare to the suffering from the slaves in the USSR who suffered 26 millions deaths, the highest of any nation to date, the total was over 60 million deaths over the course of six years."

The Quarian's eyes had grown wide. "Keelah, so many dead." whispered Zaal.

"The result was that the Europeans became adverse to war. So when Germany was defeated once again it was allowed to grow and prosper. Germany and the rest of Europe were turned from a continent of war into a continent of peace, by forming the European Union, a political, military and economic alliance between the nations of Europe. It became a role model for prosperity, peace and cooperation. In only a few decades after the war, Germany had grown to become the one of the main economic powers in the world by using peace and not war.

And now only 100 years ago, the EU united to become a single country, although keeping the diversity and autonomy between the countries, and having a united military army. There soldiers are the best in Alliance space and they have the most advanced technology, that's why a scientist by the name of Fernanda Girão, a 16 year old girl and from Portugal, created the first truly sentient artificial intelligence whom she named Vasco."

"Great she named the damn thing." Complained Hans.

"Quiet Gerrel" replied Nedru. "This is very fascinating but you still haven't answered why did the Europeans accept AIs so quickly."

Hannah continued "Well because the two world wars happened because of a failure to communicate between nations, has the result of mistrust between nations due to their differences. To ensure it didn't happen again the Europeans became open peoples who accepted differences and sought to understand them. For example they even gave shelter to millions of refuges from the Middle East, showing them compassion.

Has a result they quickly accepted AI has being sentient beings with rights equal to their own people, they saw AI has being part of they're own people. While the Alliance only now have we developed our first AI."

"Impressive, maybe we Quarians could attempt the same thing with the Geth."

Rael immediately jumped in. "Captain, are you mad. What you're proposing could be seen has treason."

"I'm not proposing anything Rael I'm just thinking out loud." He then looked at the three humans. "Thank you for sharing this with us."

Bongi answered "No captain it is we who must thank you. You've been honest with us. You could have hidden your race's situation to better negotiate with our leaders, but instead you chose sincerity. And that tells a lot about your people."

"Thank you captain, keelah se'lai.

"What does that mean?" asked Hannah.

Rael answered "By the home world I hope to see some day."

Hannah smiled. "Who knows maybe one day with our help you will."

Nedru felt tears running through his eyes and he could see the same was happening with his son, and Rael, Hans and Raan. For the first time in three centuries, there was one race who was willing to show compassion to the Quarians.

…

Raya Bridge

Admirals Ruru'Voss vas Raya, Blu'Denno vas Qwibqwib, Gon'Loru vas Neema, Laro'Grin vas Larima, Galo'Xen vas elane, stood in front of the hologram with Nedru'Koris, who had been relating the past events of the few days, has well has his conversations with the humans. "So in short I think theses humans could be the best allies we ever had."

"The best allies we ever had?" roared Loru. "You just admitted they have artificial intelligence, and you expect us to simply fly off towards their doorstep, and hope they don't decide to blast us off back to the geth."

"I do not believe they would do that sir. Only one nation on their planet uses AI, and they seem to achieve a sort of partnership or symbiosis if you will. Plus they have access to what they claim is a prothean archive."

"Yes." Said Xen. "Access to prothean technology could greatly benefit the fleet. Do you think the humans would be willing to give us access to it?"

"According to them, there leaders will have to decide this. But they think they will likely grant us access.

Denno move forward. "Would they be willing to give us some of their resources?"

"I think so. They were pretty shocked when they learned what the council did to us. I think they might give us resources based on humanitarian grounds.

Voss gasped. "They would give us theses resources freely based on humanitarian grounds? These people clearly have high morals, I just hope they can live by them when they set out into the galaxy."

"Probably admiral, in fact our projections show that if they continue to expand like they do now, in less than thirty years they will have an economy to rival a council race."

"Keelah" exclaimed Voss. "Less than thirty years? What kind of beings are theses."

"They are very similar to us both physically and mentally, although not biologically, both our races share an interest in artificial intelligence, both are resourceful and sociable.

In fact if they can have an economy to rival a council race in less than thirty years, imagine what they will be like in a century, they will stronger than the three council races combined. I think we just discovered the future dominant species of this galaxy, the protheans apparently though so since they were studying them. Certainly you can all see the benefits of such an alliance."

The admiral silently discussed this with each other. Finally Voss approached the hologram. "Most of us agree the benefits outweigh the risks. How do you suggest we proceed."

"Move the fleet into a neighboring star system. Then proceed with the Raya, escorted by 300 ships, into the relay to meet with the human leaders, wo will also be sending a human delegation to represent them."

"Very well, we shall meet you there."

…

22 second Turian attack flee, Command center of the "Imperial Claw" Turian dreadnought

Admiral Droca Gallimus, watched at the star map in the command center, at the center of the ship. He was bored, theses routine patrols usually didn't have much excitement in the way of duty. He would have preferred to patrol the borders of council space, where pirate raids were frequent. His only consolation was that here in this regions, it was on of the batarian slavers preferred hunting grounds. The idea of batarians boarding ships full of innocent victims to steal their freedom so that they did manual work for the rest of their lives sickened Droca.

His thoughts were interrupted by an ensign. "Admiral sir, you requested an update about our survey of this system?"

"That's right ensign, did your eyes find anything noteworthy?"

"Yes sir, we detect that relay 314 has just activated."

"What? How could that be?"

"Unknown sir, shall we investigate?"

"Not yet ensign. Call general Desolas Arterius here."

"Yes sir."

It took over five minutes for Desolas to arrive in the Command center.

"Sorry for the delay, I was supervising a friendly challenge between two of my shoulders, apparently they had both intentions towards one of the women scouts." He said in a joyful mood.

"Normally I would love to hear all about it Desolas. But this is important. We just detected that relay 314 has been activated."

"What? How?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me."

Desolas went silent for the better part of a minute, like he was thinking of possible explanations. Then he spoke.

"I may have a theory. The 9th scout flotilla passed through this system two days ago, they detected a quarian ship in the system."

"Quarian? That's unusual for a Quarian ship to stray far from the fleet. Did they board the ship?"

"No, the commander of the flotilla is young and inexperienced and he saw no need to investigate what a called a garbage ship. My theory is that the Quarian were secretly trying to activate the relay."

Gallimus though about that for a few moments. "Why would the suit rats want to activate a relay. Haven't they violated enough council law. Surely they know the council wouldn't let them go unpunished."

"Maybe those little bastards have become desperate enough in their search for a new planet that they are willing to defy the council."

Gallimus smiled, he may not be fighting batarians today, but at least we be able to kick some suit rats in the bones. "Contact high command, and have them send two more fleets to our sector."

Desolas was confused. "Three fleets to take down a garbage ship, isn't that overkill?"

Gallimus laughed. "Their ships may be garbage, but they may be many on the other side of the relay, so a few reinforcements may be needed."

Desolas smiled "Plus we wouldn't want our turian brothers to miss out the fun."

…

Arcturus Station (under construction)

Patrice Bourgeois Chang, made some adjustments to her clothes, after all this may be the most important press conference of her career, God it may even be the most important conference in the history of all humanity.

When the Alliance military brass had called and told her they had just made contact with an alien species, she had laughed, believing it to be a joke, until she realized no one else was laughing. She couldn't believe it, first contact with an alien species had happened and within her lifetime at that. And these aliens looked just like humans.

She had been an excellent diplomat through her years. She had helped establish treaties between dozens of countries, she was particularly proud of her work of creating human peace, cooperation and love between humanity. So it was no surprise when the Alliance military brass had summoned her to be their representative, she was after all a well known face.

But today she wouldn't be talking to aliens. No you see, the Alliance and had tried to keep first contact a secret until they knew more about their visitors, the Quarians. Naturally this created rumors amongst the population about the Charon relay, some believed it had exploded, others believed a rich world had been discovered, but many rightly suspected a first contact, which let them either frantic or excited. But today she was here to put their fears at ease.

Suddenly the door to her room opened, and a security bodyguard appeared "Miss Chang, they're ready for you."

She smiled. "Very well Pedro. Let's make history." She marched out into the corridor. And has she walked though the white metallic corridor, she though what this meant for humanity. She had read a copy of the codex about galactic civilization, and at first she had been fascinated, she had felt like a child reading a bedtime story. But then she also grew worried about the citadel politics. Humanity had always wished their first contact to be a meeting of species has equals, but this council and the way it was organized was anything but equal. It not that they didn't do good, actually they appeared to do a lot of good. But they appeared to be selective about who they helped.

What worried her the most was that three species defied the council, and all of thoses species were severely punished: One was extinct, the rachni if she recalled. And the other two, Quarians and Krogan, were on their way to extinction.

Of course humanity was not an innocent species they had had they're fare share of genocides and extermination but though thousands of years of changing and learning they managed to suppress their most violent instincts and become a civilized race. Today no human government would dream of subjugating or practice genocide, either on its inhabitants or their culture, and the fact that the council saw it has necessary to keep their version of peace, rather than reconcile and fix their mistakes like humanity tried to do, disturbed her at her core. And if it disturbed her, a diplomat trained to be objective then she had no doubt it would disturb her fellow humans.

She finally arrived into the great hall were a crowd of journalist and reporters awaited. They immediately started asking question all at the same time. She ignored and proceeded towards the balcony with the microphone, she gently tested it looked at the walls which were covered with screens wish showed crowds of people all over earth, in different countries, and in the colonies.

She raised her hand and silence fell in the room.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. Has you all know were here to talk about the Charon relay. I know rumors have been circulating all over Alliance space. Today I'm here to confirm those rumors. I can tell you with full certainty that first contact has been made."

An explosion of question filled the room. "Are we under attack?" "Are they peaceful?" "What do they look like?" "What are they called?"

She could see the same agitation had begun to happen all over the worlds. She once again raised her hand, and once again silence fell. "I'm delighted to tell that this first contact with the species now known has Quarian, has been peaceful."

An echo of sheers was made in all the viewscreens.

"The Quarian have been revealed to be a peaceful people. They seem to share many of our values and interests. They're a very sociable people like you can see in theses images."

A holographic screen appeared showing captain Bongi Naidoo and Hannah Shepard meeting the Quarians and chaking hands with them. After that an image of one of the Quarian carrying the child Jon Shepard appeared. In the crowds murmurs could be heard of "How sweet" and "what precious things." Suddenly an hologram appeared showing a quarian male and female without their enviro suits. And they were gasps of "astounding" and "dear God" and "they look human" all over the room and the screens.

Patrice smiled "Has you can see the quarians look like us although our scientist have revealed through the DNA examined that they have no relation with us, but yes the result of parallel evolution."

She could hear several "Dear God is truly Divine."

Apparently the religious community was already interpreting this has proof of a divine will.

"But unfortunately the Quarians are a nomadic people. They live on the migrant fleet, a fleet of 50 000 ships were 17 millions quarians live, all that remains from their people."

In the crowd she heard. "My God" "So few." "How is that possible."

"The simple reasons is that the quarians created a synthetic race called the geth."

The hologram of a Geth appeared.

"Who gained sentience. Leading the quarian's ancestors try destroy them. The geth rebelled has a result and banished the quarians from their own world. There is apparently a whole galactic community with dozens of races, but they all refused to offer any aids for them to survive. Now the quarians are a slowly dying people."

Roars of fury exploded. "Monstrous." "Incorrigible" "What kind of people would do such a thing?"

"The quarians offered us a codex, a sort of encyclopedia into the galactic community. It will be made available in the hypernet has soon has this conference his over.

But what we must decide, my fellow human beings, is how we are going to treat this visitors. What face of humanity shall we show them. Shall we show fear, distrust and blind hatred of the unknown, the worst parts of humanity? Or shall we show them our best attributes of peace, love, understanding, faith, freedom, brotherhood, compassion, unity and peace."

She could see in the screens all over the worlds humans were yelling "Peace. Peace."

She couldn't fell more proud of being a human.

"Then we shall offer them the love, understanding and compassion they were deprived for almost 300 years. And I can tell you now I've never been so proud of being a human."

Now was the time to answer questions. And has she did she could hear in the screens the human mace still yelling. "Peace, love, understanding, faith, freedom, brotherhood, compassion, unity, peace."

All humanity knew they had just entered a new age for all the peoples of Earth.


End file.
